yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 103
ピンチ！フィールド 「 の 」 | romaji = Jūdai Pinchi! Fīrudo Mahō Hikari no Kekkai | japanese translated = Judai's Pinch! The Field Magic "Light Barrier" | episode number = 103 | japanese air date = September 20, 2006 | english air date = February 23, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Hero Counterattack | animation director = Sung Min Nam }} "The Hands of Justice, Part 2", known as "Judai's Pinch! The Field Magic "Light Barrier"" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki and Sartorius continue their Duel. Sartorius' "Light Barrier" card negates the effects of all non-Arcana Force monsters, allows Sartorius to choose which effect all such monsters get, and add the ATK of any monsters that either player destroys to their Life Points. During the Duel, Jaden has a vision of his own future, with himself standing in a desert. He's attacked by a shadowy armored figure, but this gives him confidence, as this future implies that the world is not destroyed, and that he wins against Sartorius, despite the fact that this implies a bleak future for him. When Jaden summons "Elemental Hero Neos", it tells him that if he wins the Duel, he may be able to stop the satellite. Elsewhere, Prince Ojin controlled by the The Light of Destruction once again has retrieved the control switch to the satellite. He runs into the forest, still being chased by Linda and Tyranno Hassleberry. He stops and opens the case, inserting both keys, thus arming the satellite. When Hassleberry and Linda catch up with Ojin, Hassleberry tackles him and then smashes the satellite's controls off of the ground, destroying them. However, Ojin says it's too late, and the satellite cannot be deactivated. In space, the satellite's front opens and launches a green laser at the Earth, which hits the ocean. Outside Duel Academy, Chazz Princeton and Blair Flannigan begin their Duel to determine the champion of the Genex Tournament. Chazz gains an early advantage with his Beetron monsters, but Blair makes a comeback with "Mystic Dragon". Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Sartorius Duel continues from the previous episode Jaden has 5000 Life Points remaining and controls "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Mode, "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Defense Mode and "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Defense Mode. Sartorius has 300 Life Points remaining and controls "Arcana Force VI - The Lovers" (1600/1600) in Defense Mode. He also has "Light Barrier" active. Turn 4: Sartorius Sartorius has just activated "Light Barrier", which has negated the effects of "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman". Due to the last two effects of "Light Barrier", Sartorius can now choose which effects to apply to his Arcana Force monsters without having to rotate them and when a monster destroys another monster in battle, the controller of the monster that destroyed the other monster will gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster. Sartorius then Tributes "Arcana Force VI - The Lovers" in order to Tribute Summon "Arcana Force XXI - The World" (3100/3100) in Attack Position. Since "The World" was summoned, Sartorius uses the effect of "Light Barrier" to give "The World" its Heads effect. Now during each Sartorius's End Phases, he can send two monsters he controls to the Graveyard in order to skip Jaden's next turn. "The World" attacks and destroys "Shining Flare Wingman" (Jaden 5000 → 4400). The effect of "Light Barrier" activates (Sartorius 300 → 2800). Sartorius then Sets a card. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Hero Signal". Jaden's hand contains "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" and "R - Righteous Justice". Jaden then activates "R - Righteous Justice" to destroy "Light Barrier", but Sartorius activates his face-down "Emperor's Staff" to prevent his cards from being destroyed by card effects this turn at the cost of allowing Jaden to draw a card ("H - Heated Heart"). Jaden Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (600/800) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Sartorius Sartorius draws. On Sartorius's Standby Phase, "Light Barrier" rotates, as its effects must be reconfirmed each turn. It lands upright, so it retains its effects. Sartorius then Normal Summons "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" (1400/1400) in Attack Position. Since "The Emperor" was summoned, Sartorius uses the effect of "Light Barrier" to give "The Emperor" its Heads effect. Now all of Sartorius's Arcana Force monsters will gain 500 ATK ("The Emperor": 1400 → 1900/1400; "The World": 3100 → 3600/3100). "The World" attacks and destroys "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird". The effect of "Light Barrier" activates (Sartorius 2800 → 3600). "The Emperor" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". The effect of "Light Barrier" activates (Sartorius 3600 → 4400). Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Hero Counterattack". He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Sartorius Sartorius draws "Cup of Ace". On Sartorius's Standby Phase, "Light Barrier" rotates and it lands upright. Sartorius then activates "Cup of Ace", which rotates upon activation. It lands upright, so Sartorius draws two cards ("Arcanatic Doomscythe" and "The Material Lord"). Sartorius then activates "Arcanatic Doomscythe" by sending "Arcana Force VIII - The Strength" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Now if Sartorius destroys a monster Jaden controls by battle and sends it to the Graveyard this turn, Jaden will take damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "The Emperor" attacks and destroys "Aqua Dolphin". The effect of "Arcanatic Doomscythe" activates (Jaden 4400 → 3800). The effect of "Light Barrier" activates (Sartorius 4400 → 5000). "The World" attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal" to summon "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Sartorius uses "The World" to attack and destroy "Clayman". The effect of "Arcanatic Doomscythe" activates (Jaden 3800 → 3000). The effect of "Light Barrier" activates (Sartorius 5000 → 5800). Turn 9: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Elemental Hero Neos" and "O - Oversoul"). Jaden then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "H - Heated Heart" to increase the ATK of "Sparkman" by 500 ("Sparkman": 1600 → 2100/1400) and allow "Sparkman" to inflict piercing damage. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "The Emperor" (Sartorius 5800 → 5600). The effect of "Light Barrier" activates (Jaden 3000 → 4400). Jaden then Sets a card. On Jaden's End Phase, the effect of "H - Heated Heart" expires ("Sparkman": 2100 → 1600/1400). Turn 10: Sartorius Sartorius draws. On Sartorius's Standby Phase, "Light Barrier" rotates. It lands upside down, so its effects are negated until Sartorius's next Standby Phase. "The World" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden 4400 → 2900). Since an Elemental Hero on Jaden's side of the field was destroyed in battle, Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Counterattack" to force Sartorius to randomly choose one card in Jaden's hand. If it's an Elemental Hero, Jaden can Special Summon it and destroy one of Sartorius' monsters. Jaden reveals that the only card in his hand is "Elemental Hero Neos", so "The World" is destroyed and Jaden Special Summons "Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 11: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/900) in Attack Position. Jaden then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Glow Moss" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Glow Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Glow Neos" to destroy one card on Sartorius's side of the field and apply an appropriate effect based on its type. Jaden chooses to destroy "Light Barrier", so "Glow Neos" can attack directly this turn. "Glow Neos" attacks directly. Duel continues in the next episode. Chazz Princeton vs. Blair Flannigan Turn 1: Blair Blair draws "Mystic Egg" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws "Beetron-1 Beetletop" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1300) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Frontline Base". Now once during each of Chazz's Main Phases, he can Special Summon one Level 4 or below Union Monster from his hand. Chazz then uses the effect of "Frontline Base" to Special Summon "Beetron-2 Beetleturbo" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Quick Summon" to Normal Summon "Beetron-3 Spider Base" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. "Spider Base" attacks and destroys "Mystic Egg". "Beetleturbo" and "Beetletop" then attack directly (Blair 4000 → 2500 → 800). Chazz then returns his three Beetrons to his Deck in order to Special Summon "Assault Cannon Beetle" (2400/2800) in Attack Position. On Chazz's End Phase, the effect of "Mystic Egg" activates, allowing Blair to Special Summon "Mystic Baby Dragon" (1200/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Blair Blair draws "Mystic Revolution" and subsequently activates it to Tribute "Mystic Baby Dragon" and Special Summon "Mystic Dragon" (3600/1600) in Attack Position. "Mystic Dragon" attacks and destroys "Assault Cannon Beetle" (Chazz 4000 → 2800). At this point, the episode shifts back to Jaden and Sartorius. Later, it cuts back to Chazz and Blair, which has skipped many turns. Blair now has, on her side of the field, "Mystic Dragon" and "Mystic Baby Dragon" (1200/1600) in Attack Position and three "Mystic Eggs" (0/0) in Defense Position. "Mystic Dragon" is shown attacking and destroying "Ojama Black" (0/1000) and "Ojama Green" (0/1000). Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations * In the English version, Sartorius states that he must discard a card from his hand to activate "Arcanatic Doomscythe". Regardless, he is still shown to send a card from his Deck to the Graveyard. * In the English version, both this episode and the next have the opening scene (from before the intro) left out. In this episode's case, this results in Sartorius' first turn of the episode being completely left out and the episode starting from Prince Ojin getting the control switch for the satellite. This results in the absence of "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman", "Arcana Force VI - The Lovers" being replaced by "Arcana Force XXI - The World", and Sartorius' Life Points being 2500 points higher without explanation. When the effect of "Light Barrier" is used after the destruction of "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird", Sartorius explains the effect for the first time, which suggests the scene was left out when the episodes was being made and not just cut off from the aired episode. Mistakes * After Sartorius draws two cards from the effect of "Cup of Ace", the two cards switch hands with the one he was already holding before he puts them together. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.